


The Dream is over...

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A new Pokemon world, Ash was dreaming the other seasons of the Anime, Brainwashed Pikachu, M/M, Mewtwo is Ash's friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: Ash lost Pikachu to a rather clever plan of Team Rocket after the Indigo league and he broke down. But now he has a new partner and two new dreams he will get Pikachu back and he will become a Pokemon MasterAsh is fifteen in this story





	

Disclaimer: I don’t own the Pokémon series.

 

Warning: MAJOR disruption in the Pokémon timeline.

 

Mewtwo looked at Giovanni in disgust and mused, ‘Was he the best example of humanity?’ It decided to free himself of Team Rocket but for now he’d watch him.

As Mewtwo mused he looked at his armour and looked confused, was he just a tool? He didn’t want that, he wanted something else.

Mewtwo looked up and he saw the three beings that he knew they were idiots, Giovanni barely tolerated them but they had something in their hands, a small yellow Pokémon. 

‘A Pikachu?’ He mused as he reached out with his mind and he saw in Pikachu’s mind: joy, happiness and now deep sorrow. 

Pikachu cried out as he saw the leader of Team Rocket and tried to shock him. 

Giovanni blinked and said, “This is what you have been following that boy for almost an year? A Pikachu?”

“But boss,” Jessie said, “It’s powerful.” 

Meowth nodded and said, “Yeah boss, it even beat its own evolved form of Raichu.” 

The Pikachu suddenly spat at Giovanni who shrugged and said, “Interesting, I’ll take it.”

“Hmmm and it’s spirited,” Giovanni said suddenly smiling, “Now take it to the lab and you three, I want you to go to the Sinnoh region.” 

They nodded and Mewtwo looked at the Pikachu and said mentally, “How did you get captured?”

An image formed, apparently these idiots used their brains after months of failure, they had snuck into the group after they had used sleeping powder of some sort to keep them asleep. 

Pallet town, the image came to Mewtwo’s mind and Mewtwo looked at Pikachu and said, “I am sorry.” 

“Chuuuuu!!” Pikachu said sorrowfully as Mewtwo heard the cackles of the three, he knew the laugh.

The memories of that Pikachu showed a partner; this boy never saw them as a tool but as friends and Mewtwo mused, he would find that boy and perhaps he would see the power of this bond himself. 

As the three left Mewtwo also vowed that he would see that Pikachu again and save it.

Giovanni smiled and said, “That should keep them out of my hair for some time.” 

Months passed and Mewtwo heard nothing about that Pikachu but it thought of those memories of joy and love and he began to wonder, what if he was meant to be more than a mere weapon? Giovanni used him as a tool, even stated that the armour was to keep his great power contained but he knew it was to keep him contained. 

One day he heard a scientist say something that intrigued him, it was about the Pikachu. 

The scientist smiled cruelly and said, “That Pikachu is something, even after months of tests it still thinking of escaping.” 

Mewtwo looked up and thought, ‘Really? To get back to that boy?’

“So,” the Scientist said, “The boss sent the word down, we’re gonna use an Alakazam to erase its mind and see if we can’t bond it to the boss.” 

Mewtwo looked up in shock and thought, ‘That’s cruel but they were cruel humans,’ and it would watch.

A few hours later Mewtwo heard it’s screams and Mewtwo reached out and began to grow angry, it’s tube began to vibrate and Giovanni roared, “Mewtwo, enough!! We’re busy here but I might let you play with the new addition later if you want.”

Mewtwo reached out and took the Pikachu’s memories into itself and vowed there and then to find this boy and help him as well as these memories, these sweet memories and it would avenge this Pikachu!!

That night Mewtwo escaped out of the base and he thought to himself, ‘This Pallet town will be his first stop.’ 

As Mewtwo flew towards Pallet town he found that it was relatively close by and he wondered if the boy was there?

Mewtwo flew down and saw two people leaving with sad eyes and he heard one say, “Misty, it’s alright, Ash will get better.” 

“But Brock,” the girl said, “Pikachu and Ash were best friends, what if he never recovers?” 

“Then,” the boy said, “The world will have lost one of its greatest Trainers, I mean it, we gave Ash a hard time but he has incredible potential Misty.” 

Mewtwo mused, ‘Potential? The boy’s name is Ash?’ And then he sensed it, a deep and profound sorrow. 

Ash’s misery was so great that it seemed to taint the whole town but Mewtwo would see if this boy was the one that Pikachu loved so much.

In a little house outside the town proper was cheerful and yet the source of the misery. 

Mewtwo floated out and saw a woman looking at a Mr. Mime who said, “Mime, mime, mime.”

“Oh Mr. Mime,” she said sadly, ‘He just sleeps there all day and night now and he eats so very little.”

Mewtwo floated and looked into the boy’s room and saw a boy sleeping deeply, it floated in and he realized the boy was living in a dream world. 

The boy was eternally young in this dream, travelling to all the regions of the world and yet never winning as if he was sabotaging himself for losing his Pikachu. 

“Awaken,” Mewtwo commanded, “Now!!” 

But the boy didn’t wake, he just dove deeper into the dream and Mewtwo mused, that isn’t acceptable, he wanted to see this boy wake up. He saw in the memories of the Pikachu a trio of ghost Pokémon from Lavender town, they had befriended Ash and Pikachu so Mewtwo flew like a jet to Lavender Town and its tower. 

The tower loomed in front of Mewtwo, he floated in front of the tower and yelled mentally, “Gengar, Gastly.” 

The two came out and Mewtwo looked at them and said, “Gengar, do you know Dream Eater?”

“Gengar, gen gengar,” it said happily. 

Mewtwo explained what had happened and Gengar quickly agreed to come with him and it flew off with Gastly flying close by.

The two of them reached Pallet town by dawn and entered the room. 

Gengar looked at Ash sadly, it looked at the Mewtwo and said, “Gengar?”

“He is shielding himself from his pain,” Mewtwo said, “If he ever wishes to avenge himself of the loss of his friend he must awaken.”

Gengar began to use dream eater.

In Ash’s mind Ash felt odd, the winds were cold and unpleasant, he felt the winds cut at him and Ash held Pikachu to him and he yelled, “I’ll protect you Pikachu!!” 

“Pi, pi pika chu,” it screamed and then Ash heard it, a voice commanding him to wake up from the dream.

“Wake up!!” the voice said, “The dream is over.” 

“No!!” Ash yelled, “Don’t make me!!”

“The dream is over and your new day has begun,” the voice roared, “Now, WAKE UP!!” 

Ash woke up and he looked blearily at a large ghostly image and he yelled, “Gengar!!?”

The ghost Pokémon looked at him and said, “Gen-Gengar.” 

“Look at me,” the voice said. 

As Ash looked around he saw a Pokémon that he had never seen before. 

“I am Mewtwo,” it said, “And I have come to see you.”

Ash looked confused and said, “Why?”

“Because your Pikachu’s memories compelled to find you, Ash Ketchum,” Mewtwo said, “But instead of finding you trying to find your Pikachu I find you buried in regrets and self-pity.” 

“I lost my best friend,” Ash said, “It was so stupid, we had just set up camp and next thing I know we had been asleep for almost two days.” 

Mewtwo nodded and said, “I know, the Pikachu had been brought to Team Rocket headquarters where it was experimented on.” 

Ash started to sob and Mewtwo frowned and said, “Don’t start crying Ash Ketchum, it still lives but they used a psychic type to erase its memories of you.” 

Ash’s eyes widened and said, “Really? How do you know that?”

“I was kept by the boss of Team Rocket: Giovanni, he told me were partners but I was a tool Ash Ketchum and your Pikachu was brought in and I shared its memories and adventures with you Ash Ketchum,” Mewtwo said, “Now I want to see this bond so you and I shall go on a journey together Ash.”

“Why?” Ash sobbed, “I couldn’t even stop Team Rocket and they were the biggest losers I know of.”

Mewtwo suddenly slapped Ash and said, “They had a good plan, something I understand is a rare event for them. now Ash Ketchum, you must grow up and I will help you on this journey and your life will be more than a dream.” 

“Gengar, gengar gengar,” the Gengar yelled joyfully. 

“You want to help me?” Ash said, “Really Gengar?”

“Gengar,” it said with a wide smile. 

“It believes in you Ash,” Mewtwo said, “And I want to see if Pokémon and humans can be more than what Giovanni has shown me.”

Ash blinked and said, “Did I really go to those other regions?” 

“That was the dream,” Mewtwo said, “This, this is real life.” 

“I’m hungry,” Ash said rubbing his stomach, “And I can’t rescue Pikachu on an empty stomach.” 

Mewtwo felt the hope surge from Ash and said, “You are not ready for this yet, even with my aid. Giovanni has several countermeasures against my power but you will learn Ash Ketchum.” 

Ash’s eyes had an odd gleam and he suddenly yelled, “I see my lucky stars!! I guess we’re going to have to get a pokeball for you Mewtwo.” 

Mewtwo frowned and said, “I will be your partner but I will not ride in those things, the Gengar will need one of course.”

“Oh,” Ash said, “Ok but c’mon.”

Delia heard a loud crash, she ran upstairs and saw Ash hopping about and he said, “Mom, I’m hungry. I’m going on a new Journey.” 

She began to cry and she hugged Ash and said, “Not before you get your strength back.”


End file.
